going on without you
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: It was his dream always they had talked about  it but now it seemed ssh'd be moving on with out him and presue his dream I own nothing but my OC's dedicated to American Liberty
1. where di you go

Amelia and Alton Arrow sat in the stateroom of there ship the RLS Legacy. They had been married the past two years. But yet no one knew there love existed. "We're almost there Darling , can you believe it? perhaps it is real?" Amelia said while sipping her Earl Grey.

"Perhaps it is dear." He replied smiling. "Ya know I've dreamed of this my entire life." "I know you have. " Haven't you" "Amelia , My dreams came true to years ago today." Great Scot today was there anniversery. "Marrying me couldn't have ben your only dream Alton ? " "Amelia , My life I've dreamt of Haveing an adventure , Marrying the woman I loved ,and having a family and thats all. "

"Well you got two out of three so far." "Perhaps in the near future we may start a family of our own." "Yes so our parents will get off of us." She smiled. They both were 27 years old , ISA granduates ,only childern, and highly ranked officers in the Intergerlactic Navy.

"We shall be reaching Pullcid today. " she said. "Well How much longer after that will we Reach Treasure Planet , love?" "Tomorrow we should be in Treasure Planet's atmostphere." "good. So Amelia what do you think of the good Doctor?" "He drives my insaine. " "Amelia!" "Well you asked me."

He laughed and said , "I know I did." "If and when we have childern if we have a daughter what would you want to consider nameing her?" Amelia asked. Arrow thought for a moment then said , "Secret." "Secret?" "Yes since we have to keep our selves secret from the world. "

"It would be lovely. Secret Arrow."See purred. "and if we had a son?" He asked. " Hunter" " ...Hunter? why ? " "It sounds interesting." "i think you mocking me." "No dear im not. Im serious."

"It'd be interesting , truely we'd have some uniqely named childern . " Alton chuckled. "I love you." "I love you two Amelia, more than anything else." She smiled. "But ," He countinued . "Im tierd of this blasted uniform!" "Accually...I was wondering if..after this voyage if you and I could...well come out of spacing." Alton's brown eyes went wide as he herd her say this.

"Are you sure Amelia?" "Yes Alton this has been fun but we need to change our priorities and think more on the feture i'm tired of hiding." "Im glad you've said that." He said after he kissed her , They had been "disscusing" the topic for months now well more like Alton had been asking her to But she wouldnt hear of it.

"As fun as this is i'm ready to be home.." He looked at her , "Amelia you just said you were excited and now you want to go home?" She shrugged. "I love you Dear heart." He replied laughing. "and I you my dear husband." Suddenly the entire Legacy shook with a violent thud.

...

After the storm come and gone the danger now over the Captain and Crew made it through all but one... "All hands accounted for Mister Arrow?" 'Alton? Thats odd..' "mister Arrow?" Then the Mantavor named mister Scroop, her husband had a confritation with earlier that voyage ." Im afraid...Mister Arrow..hasss been losst." He handed her his hat. 'Alton no! No please no ! Where are you?' "His life line wasn't secure." she didnt realized but she was glaring at the young mister Hawkins.

She tried saying a few words about the great man her husband..was... Once back into her stateroom she lost it."It's my fault. I'm sorry!"She looked at her wedding band she wore. it would inter lock with his and his alone. "Captain?" the doctors voice came through the door. "j-just a minute." She flinched as her voice cracked. She stood up and whiped her emerald eyes with her hand and straightened her uniform.

"Come in Doctor." "Captain...how are you holding up?" "I'm...fine doctor." She said turning her face away from him. "Im sorry for your lost I know he was a dear friend-" "He was more than a friend doctor!" she snapped facing him. she showed him the ring when she seen his confused face. Suddenly delbert had more simpathy for the young captain. She began to cry again and he pulled her close. "I-i can't do this with out him.." "Captain would he want you crying like this over him?" "N-no but I.." "Its going to be okay captain...Amelia...its going to be alright one day you'll see. "

...

After the voyage was over with and the mutinous crew was behind bars on there way to the gallows all except for Silver and Scroop , sivler escaped before Jim could stop him and Scroop flew over borad back on Treasure planet , Scroop the one she wished she could have gotten rid of on her own...he openly addmitted to killing her husband. He cut his life line causing him to be sucked into the black abiss. but she had been injured during the mutany and now she sat at the hospital waiting to hear what the doctor had to say Delbert came with her to make sure she didnt escape out the window.

Wn the doctor did come in he look non to pleased. "Mrs. Arrow. we told you to be completely honest with us." "I was." "you said you we're expecting a child!" "im not!" the doctor eyes went wide and he said more gently , "Yes you are." "what?" she cocked her head slightly . "Your going to have a baby in a few months." the doctor started rambling surprised the baby was fine considering her injuries. But all Amelia could think of was her husband.

they had talked about kids throught there marriage and now it was happening...with out him here. Delbert laid a hand on her shoulder bringing her back . "I'll help you." He said gently. amelia looked at the man but said nothing. Her voice was gone...until she whispered , "I'm going to take care of you...I promise..." and she got up and walked out not even staying like the doctor recamended.

12 years later...

**a/n so what you guys think ? sad right... it wont stay this way i promise. **


	2. yay a trip with delbert

"Secreat Marie Arrow! If your not down here in five minutes im leaveing with out you! " Amelia called up to her nearly thirteen year old daughter. "Well go on!" "Nw Secreat!" "Ugh i'm coming mum im coming!" Secreat said while scrunching her wavy aburn hair. throwing on her jacket she ran down to met her mother amelia. "mother you don thave to rush me your _boyfriend_ will still be there waiting on you." "Yes but our transportation wont be."

Secreat was dreading this trip . It was a bonding trip for her to get to like Delbert...fat chance. She hated that man and Amelia knew it. in Secreats mind he was taking over her fathers place in Amelias heart. no she'd never met him but she was weirdly a daddys girl. and since Amelia had been dateing Delbert there relation ship was testy. The two fought alot.

On top of that Amelia was pretty pretective of Secreat being that was all she had left of her husband and Secreat was the same way to her. amelia wasn't trying to replace Alton she loved him and missed him terribly but she wanted to try and move on she knew he wouldn't want her to be alone and Secreat needed a father figure in her life.

But thats not what Secreat wanted.

and for the next three weeks she knew she'd be misirable but maybe if she avoided Delbert at all costs the astrophisic would embarss her in anyway maybe wont even talk to her. She never understood him any ways. His humor was corny and scientific. He'd ask her things that only school kids would know she was home schooled. Amelia didn't want her to seen different , too late.

"I dont know what your negativity is about this Secreat." amelia started as they got abord there transport that would take them to the loading docks on the Spaceport they lived upon. Secreat just looked at her and shook her head and turned to the window. "ugh Secreatdont innore me. " "mum your right there and my ipod is in my suitcase I can't innore you."

"Secreat." Amelia warned. "fine what is it you need to know mum? " "why are you so resentful here lately?" "I'm not." she tried to smile but Amelia wouldn't buy it. "Is it me?" "no mum really im fine...im guess im just getting older?" Amelia rolled her eyes she was so much like her. But when you looked at her you could see her father. she just had Amelia's hair color.

Secreat couldn't bring her self to completely shun Delbert to her mum he was a good guy weird but okay..., although she felt amelia wasn't right about it. amelia decided to let it be left alone when Secreat wanted to talk she would and Amelia would be there to listen.

Once they got there Delbert was waiting buy the gang plank. "Hello love. "He said kissing Amelia on the cheek causeing Secreat to gag. Amelia walked back up the gang plank with her luggage she would not be the captain this time . "hi Secreat!" Delbert said smiling. She glared at him as if trying to zap him from existance. Ans she followed her mum up with her stuff.

"Nice to see you two.." she said dragging his stuff had her own room abord the ship that conjoined with her mothers. She went in and shut the door for a moment and plopped down on the bed. She pulled out a picture her mother gave her a few years bback it was a photo of her paretns wedding day. It was all she'd ever seen of her father. He seemed so cool , kind.. not strict and over protective like her mum. the other infomation she knew was his name was Alton , he had one brother of whom she knew and his parents . "Why couldn't you been here... " she whispered to the picture as a knock rand at her door.

"Yes mum?" "Are you alright?" "Yes mum i am fine." "alright." she stroked her daughters cheek. Secreat moved back alittle bit. "You ever done this before mum? ""Oh yes! ...your father and I ...did for our honey moon " "Really?" she was now interested fully. "Oh yes a friend of our owned the company and it was out wedding gift from him. It was a beautiful place...spent the best days of my life there just your father and I.." then amelia's face went dark Secreat knew he was killed on their anniversery.

"Well i'm going to bed tomorrow we can explor abit of the ship and find out where shes taking us eh?" "Okay mum." "good night baby." "good night mum." when her mother shut the door she whispered to the picture "good night papa." and she drifted off to sleep.

**a/n this chappie was to get you pumped. **

**nova: I like her name! i want an original name!**

**Your name is November? **

**Nova: ...oh yeah... **

**why are you here? **

**Nova: still buggin you. **

**sigh* R&R**


	3. confesstions of a broken heart

the next morning at breakfast should have been enough to tell amelia this was point less but it wasnt. they met Delbert in the halway he was dressed in his average talored suite making Secret wonder if he even own enother type of clothing people started laughing cause they alwere dressed in vacation cloths and he was in a suite. Once they got to breakfast thing weren't much better. He spent ten minuets trying to pic what kind of milk was safer.

Then sitting at the table his banana sliped out of his fingers and he got up to retrive it and slipped on it causeing the entire room to laugh. Amelia didnt seem amused neither was Secret. Especally when a boy younger than her taped her shoulder and said , "Your dad's werid." She glared and said , "He's _not_ my father!" She snapped and stood and left. So quickly and quietly amelia didnt notice till the door slammed and she seen Secret wasn't there. "Delbert dear while your eating i'll be right back. "

'My dad! Some one thought HE was my DAD no never! Mom would never marry that shes so above him!' she thought angerly as she went out to the bow of the ship. "Secret?" "I'm not hungery mum." "Thats not what i was going to say love." she came up beside her only daughter. "I know this is tough on you Secret but im proud of you . " "Why?" "Your here arent you? "

"Yes but mum I dont like him." "Please give him a chance...for me?" "Mum...he's not my father." "I know that Secret, I would never make you consider him you father." "Just please I just want you to like him. I'm not saying im going to marry him we may not work there maybe another man out there for the two of us." "Yeah he's in heaven." Amelia sighed. "why do you never visit him!" Secret asked. "why?" "you never visit his grave!" "I-I cant.." "why?" "Because he-" she couldnt tell her daughter the full story of how he died.

"I'll never know will I!" Amelia said nothing but couldnt look at her daughter she didnt want her to see her upset. Secret just sighed and walked back to there sleeping chambers with Amelia not to far amelia stoped in the hallway to talk to Delbert who seen her up set. "she wants to know more about him Delbert...I-i can't tell her." "Some day you may have to shes twelve years old and deserves to-" "dont tell me who to raise my daughter!" she snapped. "I'm not im just-" "Oh never mind Delbert.."

"Is going to be okay Amelia...you'll see." he spoe to her the way he used to Sarah. "I hope your right Delbert I do.."

Secret went into her room and shut the door and grabbed her ipod and played a song that helped her speak her mind ,

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
>And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better<br>And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
>family in crisis that only grows older<p>

Why'd you have to go x3

(Chorus 1):  
>Daughter to father, daughter to father<br>I am broken but I am hoping  
>Daughter to father, daughter to father<br>I am crying, a part of me is dying but,  
>These are, these are<br>The confessions of a broken heart

And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
>I dream of another you the one who would never, never<br>Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
>Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed<p>

So why'd you have to go  
>Why'd you have to go<br>Why'd you have to go

(Chorus 2):  
>Daughter to father, daughter to father<br>I don't know you, but I still want to  
>Daughter to father, daughter to father<br>Tell me the truth, did u ever love me  
>Cause these are, these are<br>The confessions of a broken heart  
>Of a broken heart<p>

I_ love you  
>I_ love you<br>I_love you  
>I_<br>I love you

Daughter to Father, daughter to father  
>I don't know you, but I still want to<br>Daughter to father, daughter to father  
>Tell me the truth, did you ever love me, did you ever love me<br>these are  
>The confessions of a broken heart<p>

Oh Yeah

And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter

"It didnt fit quite with there relationship but she wondered what her father did for that pirate to kill him..was he being a hero or bold and stupid? She'd never know...

"I love you papa.. but we needed help, my mum and I w-we need you..."

...

Amelia come in sometime during the night to find her asleep. sheurned her ipod off and put her under the covers and kiss hercheek.

"alton help me with her." she whispered and went into her own bed and went to sleep.

**a/n okay there relationship (amelia and secret is like Melody and Ariel to me... idk why... tell me what ya think of Secret? song is confesstions of a broken heart by lindsey lohan **


	4. at the beginning

Seceret was in no better mood the next day. she was sick of Amelia and Delbert 'love circle' and she wanted to talk to amelia about it . "Mum?" "come in Darling." "Mum may i talk to you?" "Of course Sece?" "Mum...I dunno how to say this but..." "what?" she sat next to her daughter. "You know you can talk to me about anything." "I dont like Delbert." "I know that I want-" "no mum I dont like you two being together."

Amelia looked shocked. "Mum h-hes not right for you at all! He clumsy , babbleing , rediculos-" "Sceret Marie Arrow stop that right now!" Amelia snapped causeing her to jump. amela never called her by her last name hardly ever.

"Dont you dare talk about him like that !" "You are going to marry him arent you , I knew it!" "What Secret no I-" "If you do I wont be around!" she snapped teary eyed and amelia looked appaled. "why do you say that?" "Because y-you w-wont be-." "Wont be what?" Secret couldn't deal with it anymore she stormed out of th room as amelia said. "No Seceret im not-" as the door slamed amelia said , "going...to marry him.."

Amelia sat down on the bed and looked up to the celing. "why cant you help me Alton!" she yeeled then looked down and said , "I know you would if you could.." the air in the room suddenly felt warmer and she felt calmer. But with this calming moment if felt as if he was in the room and this caused her to remembe a fight of theres a month before laving for Treasure Planet.

_"amelia please..." "no." "Please i-im tired of this please lets come out of spacing.." "No Alton its our lively hood." "Was." "Was?" "Yes amelia was we're grown now and are married. We got things we need to think on our marriage and starting a family-" _

_"Alton I cant its our way of having a life-" "We'll get normal jobs if we must. our navy wages should be enough-" "Alton they could hardly pay for us-" "when we were sperate. we're married now." _

_"I-Ican't." "Amelia I'll always be here for you and I know you will me." She looked up into his soft brown eyes and he pulled her close. "I'll think about it." "good." he smiled and then kissed. nearly 10 months later he was gone and there daughter was born._

"I geuss if I had said yes then you'd still be here wouldn't you." she said placing her face into her hands.

...

"I cant believe she lied to me!" Seceret said to her self as she storm to the bow of the ship and sat down bringing he knees to her chest. she looked over and seen a man with her daughter the little girl couldnt have been over five. She smiled and watch the two ineract. she was a spiritful little felind girl what ever she was saying or doing caused her father to laugh a hearty laugh. "I never had that.' A boy said sitting next to her. "A father?" "No a mother. 'he said pointing to the felind woman coming beside them.

"My father died before i was born." "My mother left." "I'm sorry i got one ya want her?" "If shes all you got left why do you want to get rid of her is she mean?" "No! My mums a great person the best but...she and I just dont get along ya see shes dating this guys who a total dork and I just think shes better than him.." "But is she happy wiht him?"

"I-I dont know sometime it seems she is others she seems as if she just with him for my sake...I only want her to be happy." "Sound like she only wants you to be." "YYeh..I know..." "Maybe you should talk to her settle things-" "I've tried she wont listen she wants my to like this guy and she wont even say my dads name.."

"Talk to her gentlyunlike you have been and she'll listen better. look form her point of veiw not just your own." "Yeah I geuss your right hey how did you-" shelooked but the boy was gone and where he sat a white feather was left. 'okay thats weird.' she thought and went to speak to Amelia.

"Mum?" "Seceret I was about to find you." "Mum lets try again..." "Yes seceret. I need to tell you something.." "i do to.." "Let me go first I want to tell you about your father.." Her eyes went wide as she set nevet to her mother and began to listen. "Where to start..." Amelia began.. "I suppsoe the beggining.."

**a/n cliff hanger! You were waiting on it right? *tomatoe* **

**Seceret- there gonna hurt you- **

**dont you start being like nova!**

**Nova:Hey we oc's gott stick to gether!**

**Well we writers stick together! R&R guys while I hide from two crazy OC's **


	5. now your gone

"Well your father and I met in the acdemy...he was quite the charmer back in the day." Amelia smiled as the memories flowed.

_It was her first week at Intersteller or ISA she had faced many challenges being a first year , preppy snobs , being an out casted teen , bullies , but the hardest of all those was...her locker. "Blast it all!" she said hitting it one good time. _

_"Well... thats not going to do you any good." a deep gruff yet smooth voice said behind her. She turned to see a boy from her phisics class standing behind her. He was star defensive quarter back for the school he also was a second year, tall , had deep brown eyes all the girls at ISA's dream and here he was talking to __her__. _

_"Heheh I suppose not but I .. just..." he started to chuckle lightly. "Here , I'll help you , these things get stuck here all the time." He toggled it abit and it come loose. "T-thank you." she said as he steped out of the way to allowed her to use her locker. "Your welcome. Say...Arent you in one of my classes? amelia correct?" 'he remembered my name...oh amelia he's staring at you reply now!' she thought to her self. _

_"Yes it is..." "I'm alton." "I know- I mean I've herd of you." Amelia could feel her cheeks redden. "Can't say im surprise as modestly as I can." He smiled which caused her to smile. _

_"Say would you care if we had lunch together? Down at that little on campus caf'e?" "you want to be seen with me...I mean..."her face redden deeper. "Well would you?" He asked again toshow her he was serious._

_"Yes! I mean ... I'd be honored to." mentally kicking her self for all the stupid mistakes she just made. "Spended i'll see you there after the fourth bell." he said and walked off to his next class. Suddenly Amelia was swarmed by other girls . "what did he say?" "what was he like?" "What did he want!" _

_"He just asked me to lunch. thats all im saying." After they disappointedly walked off her good friend Marie Pligger came up to her. "He asked you to lunch oh this is awsome!" "why is everyone more excited than I am?" "Amelia I know you're crushing on him since you been here." "Perhaps.." she said slightly bashfully. "come lets go to class and we'll talk details." "what details?" "Oh such as if you and him get married your nameing your first daughter after me." Both girls laughed and walked in to class. _

_At lunch she met alton at the caf'e and they had a wonderful time she found out about his family and she told him of hers. She also found out Marie was his cousin by marriage. _

"We met everyday like thatuntil we graduated...and he proposed to me but directly after we were drafted and it wasnt until five years later we acually married. He was my world Secret.. He always wanted a daughter we both wanted childern but he really wanted a daughter. " Amelia said whipeing her emerald eyes.

"M-mum im sorry.." "Want to know where your name came from?" "Yes please i've always-daddy.." "mhm..it was the night h-he died..I thought he was jokeing but a-after I lost him and you came I knew you had to be name Secret for him..."

"I understand mum.." "your remind me of him alot. But your two much like my self. " Secret smiled. "what did you love about dad?" "He was quite the charmer.."she said looking out the little port hole window. "I suppose that what I like about Delbet but...Alton was a dreamer , adventer was his middle name the other should have been trouble maker."

"But" she counitnued , "Do you have any questions?" "h-How did we loose him?" "a pirate...ugh ... we were on our way Treasure Planet as you know and a star went super Nova and ...a pirate named Scroop cut your fathers life line causeing...him to slip into a black hole."

Secret gasped "But mum Black holes...y-you have a chance-" "Secret if he was alive he'd be here right now...believe me. But Secret...he loves you." she gave her mother a questioning look. "He looked you when we first got married." Amelia smiled.

"Mum the only reason i was upset was-" "I understand Secret and I agree." "Y-you do ?" "I'm not ready for someone else and may never again." Amelia looked at the ring on a thin gold chain around her graceful neck. "Your all I need anyhow Sece." The two shared a hug. "But its time for you to go to bed we arive on land tomorrowand i'll talk to Delbert there."

"Alright mum good night. " "Good night sweet pea." "Well Alton I told her..I know she needed to know but...ugh what am I saying..I love you."

**a/n yeah sappy but hey i Like sappiness at times! So HA! xD **

**Nova and Secret: -facepalm- **

**Stop getting in my A/n **

**Nova: How are you a felind? **

**Well ... my author/ notting counter part that inter reacts with you guys is felind..**

**Nova: thats confuseing...**

**Secret: I agree**

**just R&R guys **


	6. it cant be you under this neon moon

soon they were on the planet and into there cabin all three had there own rooms. Delbert was already diving Secret nuts. 'He reminds me of Goofy off of The Goffy Movie...now I know how max felt...atleast it was his father...'

she walked into the kitchen that morning and seen Delbert danceing and singing in his plaid Pj's and fuzzy house socks 'By jove he's sing from the goofy movie! Oh Lord...where is mum she's gotta see this!' she ran to get her mother. "Mum you have to see what oyur boyfriend is doing!" "Whats he doing?" "Just come on!" Amelia and Secret pierd around the cornor and Amelia's eyes went wide as she herd Delbert sing :

Do ya need a break from modern livin'?  
>Do ya long to shed your weary load?<br>If your nerves are raw  
>And your <span>brain<span> is fried  
>Just <span>grab a<span> friend and take a ride  
>Together upon the open road<br>C'mon, Maxie! Ah-yuk!

All in all, I'd rather have detention  
>All in all, I'd rather <span>eat a<span> toad

Yuck!

And the old man drives like such a klutz  
>That I'm about to hurl my guts<br>Directly upon the road

There's nothin' can upset me  
>'Cause now we're on our way<br>Our trusty map will guide us straight and true  
>Amelia, please don't forget me<br>I will return someday  
>Though I may be in traction when I do<p>

Me and Max relaxin' like the old days  
>Max:<br>This is worse than dragon breath and acne  
>Goofy:<br>In a buddy-buddy kind of mode  
>Max:<br>I'm so mad  
>I think I may explode<p>

When I see that highway, I could cry

Ya know, that's funny  
>So could I<p>

Just bein' out on the open road

Howdy, boys  
>Is this the way to Nashville?<p>

Watch it, Mac!  
>Or you'll be gettin' towed<br>Prisoner:  
>I'm in no hurry to arrive<br>'Cause I'll be turnin' sixty-five  
>The next time I see the open road<br>Small Man:  
>Just a week of rest and relaxtion<p>

Yeah!

And the odd romantic episode

Very odd!

It's Californ-eye-ay or bust  
>O:<br>Look out, you dirtbags  
>Eat my dust<br>From now on, I own the open road!

Just me and little Maxie  
>My pipsqueak pioneer<p>

Their car ventures forever westward ho

Yeehaw!

Could someone call a taxi  
>And get me outta here<br>To Beverly Hills 9-0-2-1-0

Every day another new adventure  
>Every mile another new zip code<br>And the cares we had are gone for good

And I'd go with them if I could

I've got no strings on me  
>I'm feelin' fancy-free<br>How wonderful to be

out on the ope-

He turned around and seen Amelia and Secret standing there. "Oh uh h-hi." Secret was giving him a 'you've completely lost your mind.' look and Amelia was amused yet not amused. "thats my favorite movie..heheh." "thats grand Delbert you can tell Secret all the songs and teach them to her while im out today. "Out?" both shouted at the same time.

"Yes im goign out for a little quite time and I want you both to behave by both I mean you Sece." "Mum! you cant leave me here! ..nuts!" "Secret Marie you'll be fine." "Amelia sweetie I love you but- shes scares me." the last part was whispered but Secretherd him ,"hey! Atleast I dont dance arund singing Disney songs!" "Atleast I do not get angered at the world in an instant "

"Atleast im not a astrophisic nerd!" "why I never-" "Enough! both of you stop it! Now im going out for some time alone and either you two will kill each other or get along now I love you and iwill be back this evening bye." She said in all one brealth and left.

"So I geuss this mean we can spend-" Before he could finish Secret turned and walked away. "...Why me?"

...

"Ugh is there nothing to do here fun?" Amelia said as she walked through the sleepy little town of Oddon. the she seen a little Tavern and went in. there were a few Rockatarian people laughing a carrying on. She sat down and asked for water. 'Boy I have become a mother...' she thought to herself. "you alone miss?" a gruff voice came. she looked up and a rockatairian stood there he was rather short for one at least six inches shorter than Alton had been.

"At the moment yes. " she said not wanting conversation. "Yeah me two.." "fasinating.." "Well im with my guy friend but he's kinda not in a talking mood." "mmmm I see." "Yeah you guys would get alone great."

"I that so." hopeing if she sounded bored he'd leave...no such luck. "Yeah-" "John what are you doing leave this poor lady alone." "Alton 'bout time you got outta that corner." 'Alton?' she turned and alooked standing less than two foot behind her was him...her husband...

**a/n cliff hanger! mwhahahaha**

**Secret and Nova - facepalm- **

**what?**

**nova: what is with you and the blasted cliff hangers?**

**I like 'em... they make ppl interested. **

**Secret : No they dont. **

**Are you interested**

**Secret: yes...**

**R&R**


	7. neon moon

"Alton i-its me." "I'm sorry who are you?" "I'm your wife amelia?" altons face was blank and confustion was in his eyes. "Y-you don't remember me?" "Sry ma'am he's had amnesis since we found 'im 12 years back , he was inna coma for two of 'em. All we know as the names Alton and- Amelia...are in..his...ring..wait your sayign your Amelia?"

"I am... Alton.." "I'm sorry I want to remember but ugh." "Look." she said and took her ring off her necklace and asked for his he wore. Even though his was alot bigger then hers they connected to finish the hart with in there bands.

"I always wondered what that was." He said and looked at her , "i really wish I remembered.." "maybe I can help you." she said ushering him to sit in a booth with her.

_When the sun goes down  
>On my side of town<br>That lonesome feeling  
>Comes to my door<br>The whole world turns blue_

"where do we start?" Heasked. "You got any questions?" "Well first off what is my name?" "Alton Zander Arrow" "and my age?" "Well we married at age twenty three you were lost when we was twenty five. So thirty seven." "where I met someone as beautiful as you."

_There's a rundown bar  
>Cross the railroad tracks<br>I've got a table for two  
>Way in the back<br>Where I sit alone  
>And think of losing you<br>_"we met at Intersteller academy you helped me with my locker." He smiled but looked as if he was trying to remeber. "Tell me more." "ho much more? " "All."

_I spend most every night  
>Beneath the light<br>Of this neon moon_

_If you lose your one and only  
>There's always room here for<br>the lonely  
>To watch your broken dreams<br>Dance in and out of the beams  
>Of a neon moon<em>

_I think of two young lovers  
>Running wild and free<br>I close my eyes  
>And sometimes see<br>You in the shadows  
>Of this smoke-filled room<em>

_No telling how many tears  
>I've sat here and cried<br>Or how many lies  
>That I've lied<br>Telling my poor heart  
>She'll come back someday<br>Oh, but I'll be alright  
>As long as there's light<br>From a neon moon_

_If you lose your one and only  
>There's always room here for<br>the lonely  
>To watch your broken dreams<br>Dance in and out of the beams  
>Of a neon moon<em>

_The jukebox plays on  
>Drink by drink<br>The words of every sad song  
>Seem to say what I think<br>This hurt inside of me  
>Ain't never gonna end<em>

_Oh, but I'll be alright  
>As long as there's light<br>From a neon moon_

_If you lose your one and only  
>There's always room here for<br>the lonely  
>To watch your broken dreams<br>Dance in and out of the beams  
>Of a neon moon<em>

_To watch your broken dreams  
>Dance in and out of the beams<br>Of a neon moon_

_To watch your broken dreams  
>Dance in and out of the beams<br>Of a neon moon_

...

Back at the cabin Delbert and secret were in to it she was being difficult over what kind of dinner she wanted. "why do you hate me?" Delbert finally gave up. "why? WHY?" her ears flew back her eys narrowed delbert was kind of scared. "you NEVEr ask me how i'm doing , you NEVEr say 'hey Secert are you having a good day ?' and if you do you never listen to why or why not! All i hear from you is a hi sometimes and you asking me where my mother is! You can't take her from me!"

Delbert was shocked but he knew it was true he didnt do any of that." Secret..I'm .. i'm sorry truely sorry. It's just I knew your parents-" "how could you know my father?" she didnt yell.

"He was your mothers first mate on there last voyage which i paied for." "w-what was he like?"

"He was a good man truely from what I got to know of him an exceptional man. Secret I made a promise to him to watch out for you and your mum. After I found out you were being born. I felt resonsable..at the time how ever I never expected to fall for her. "

"For mum's sake im going to try and get along with you. But only for mum." "i understand and I'll get along better for you for you mother."

Just then Amelia walked in she left Alton she'd be meeting him tomorrow morning at the tavern to talk to him againBut she could remember now why she married the man.

"Mum!" "Secret." she hugged her daughter. "Any thign exciting happen Amelia?" Delbert asked. "Uh.. no not really." She didnt want to tell Secret of her father just yet she wanted to get his memory back first.

"Well im ordering pizza since miss. picky here dont want what we got. " Delbert joked but Secret gave him a 'Dont push it look' . "amelia laughed , "Alright go on." then a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." She said and went to it as Secret and Delbert went into the kitchen. "Craig?" "Amelia.." "what are you doing here?" "It's Alton." "What about him?" Amelia He'sbeen in a crash." "and?" "He's in the hospital in a coma. " "Mum? " "Secret..I got to go somewhere.." "where you just got back?" "I know baby but my friend here needs me to go with him i'll be back very soon and i'll explain everything I promise. " "O-okay mum..bye.." "Bye baby..you two delbert." She kissed Secret's cheek and she haddnt lost him again...

**a/n cliff hanger again! R&R**


	8. i got one lost the other

Once at the hospital the let Amelia right in. She looked at him he was cut and brused. funny before they married she didnt think Rockatarians could get cut up and bruised but they could. "Alton?" She whispered gently. They doctor had told her the coma he was in had drifted away and he was more responsive but haddn't woken up just yet.

"Alton please, please wake up , i'm sorry for all i've done please I need you...Secret needs you..just please I know you hear me." She placed her ring on and touched his hand. "A-Amelia?" Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him , he was blinking in confusetion.

"Mia where am I?" "You called me Mia?" "Amelia I always do, why aren't we on the Legacy ? " "You remember the Legacy?" "Amelia of course I do, its only been a few days...hasn't it?"

"No Darling It's been twelve years I lost you and found you here you were in a crash and it brought your memory back."

"Twelve years? Then we're thirty seven?" "that's right." "Well what have I missed in these twelve years?" Amelia grinned "Well something big." "Oh?" "After you were lost to the black hole the crew mutinized, against me, the doctor and Jim. Everyone made it out fine but me they shot a laser cannon at us and hit me. Well long story short made won back the Legacy and the Treasure was real but when I got back the doctor told me I was going to have a baby."

Amelia smiled larger as his eyes went wide. "W-we have a baby?" "Well she acts like one but she's almost thirteen now." "W-what did you name her?" "Secret just as her father wanted."

Alton's eye grew wet with tears as he thought about his daughter her grew up without him. "I'm sorry Amelia I left you alone..." "Alton you couldn't help it you couldn't fly back into the boat after scroop did what he did."

"I want to see her start again." He said looking at her. She suddenly remembered Delbert. "Alton..I need to say something." "What?" "after you were lost I feel into a depresstion type that has only been truely cured earlier today. But I needed a father for our daughter and dated Delbert." "When did it end?" "Now." "Amelia...I don't blame you. For twelve years you had no husband so there's no forgiveness needed I love you Mia."

"I love you two Alton. I'll go call Secret now." He nodded and she went to find a phone.

"Mum?" "Secret I need Delbert to bring you to the hospital." "Why mum what's wrong?" "nothing I'll explain when you get here."

It only took Ten minutes for them to get there Amelia was waiting outside Alton's door. "Mum!" "Secret its alright I'm fine." "why are we here Amelia?" Delbert asked. Amelia looked at her daughter and said, "Would you like to meet you father?" "Well duh but mum I can't- wait here? "He is here I found him he didnt remember at first but he was in a crash and now he remembers and wants to meet you."

Secret was nervous yet excited her father her real father was alive."A-alright I'm ready." Amelia smiled and lead her in the room where Alton had his eyes closed. Secret looked at him He looked just like the picture Amelia showed her.

Amelia stepped in front of her and went to his bedside. "Alton?" His eyes opened and Amelia said , " I have our daughter here." She moved out of the way and allowed Secret to step forward. Alton gasped at the beautiful girl standing before him. Her deep brown eyes reflected from her extremly light grey fur and auburn hair.

Secret looked at her father and seen where in the world she got her grey fur and brown eyes. "Oh my lord.." He murmered. "come here let me see you." She smiled and came up to him . "So you my father." She said touching his hand still hoping it wasn't a dream.

"I am." She hugged him tightly but did not want to let go in fear if she did he would be gone again. He hugged her back as she began to cry. Amelia came to the other side of him and leaned her head on his shoulder as secret pulled back.

Delbert looked on at the family from the door . He knew they both were happy and his promise was full filed but he could help but feel a pang of emptiness but innored it and left.

Suddenly Secret remembered the quirky doctor, "I'll be right back! " and jump down off the bed. But when she made it to the hallway she didn't see Delbert anywhere. She wanted to thank him for what he had done even though she didn't like him. She ran up to the nurses station "D-did you see a candid man , leave here? Nerdy, uhh red tailored suite that looks like a house robe? " "He just walked out those doors miss."

"Thanks!" but when she ran out it was snowing. "Delbert?... Delbert?" Suddenly she was hit form behind and fell on to the ground below...and a pairs of strong hand lifted her up and took her tothere carriage and rode off into the night...

_**a/n ooooh noes someone got Secret! Who done it! Man im scared!**_


	9. YOU!

Amelia grew to worry whenSecret didn't return promptly. "Where do you think she went?" Alton asked his wife unfortunetly he did not know his own daughter well enough to even begin.. 'blasted pirate..' Arrow thought solomly. "Delbert!" Amelia said out loud and rushed to the phone to call the doctor.

"H-hello?" "Delbert!" "Amelia wh-" "Is Secret with you?" "W-with me? No last I seen she was with you-is she gone? " "She went off to find you.." Suddenly a nurse walked in with a letter in hand , "Mister Arrow this is for you.. "Alton took it as Amelia came over still phone in hand.

_Arrows, _

_I have your daughter...pretty lass looks like the captain...I know your alive Arrow how I don't know. But thats not the matter is you ever want to see your daughter again meeting me at the town square with 3000 bebloons and we'll discuss how ya can ger your daughter back. Or your daughter's on a one way from to the market. _

_S.S_

Both gasped the 'market' was where they took captured people and took them to be given for house work or cabin work or show business. Once there it was hard to nearly impossible to find them.

"S.s? who could that be?" Amelia asked looking at her husband. "I'it can't be...t-there isn't any way...He's dead.." "what?" "amelia I know who took Secret."

Secret Arrow woke up on a concret floor. "Where the heck am I?" She said rubbing her head. "Wouldnt you like ta know.." A creepy slithering voice said from across the dark room. "W-who-" "You probably know already " "How do you know me! show yourself?" then stepped forth a...manatvore? "Okay..who are you?" "You may know me assss Ssscroop" "Your the one who tried to kill my father!" She pointed.

then her anger began to rise. "Yesss...tried..who knew the stupid waste of Rock-" Secret laid a punch in on the spider acually hitting his face. "Do not talk about my father like that." Scroop rubbed his jak where the felind made contact and grabbed her collar hosting her up. "Lissten here girl , i could kill ye in an instant-" "then why havent you tough guy?"

"Cause I told 'em not to. Drop 'er Scroop ye bug brained twit." "Now who are you?" Secret asked straightening her coller. "I be ol' john silver lass." "silver...aren't you the pirate who mutinized on my mum?" "Aye Miss. Secret."

"Well now that we all know each other...why do you need me?" "you Miss. Arrow are bait so ta speak." "for what?" "military information from ye parents." "and Money..." Scroop hissed. "Shuddup!" Silver shouted to him. "They'll never give it to you..My parents aren't traiders to the queen!" Silver chuckled , "Ah lass I know dat cap'm and Arrow very well...I'm sure they'd do anything ta get ye back." Secrets ears dropped she knew it was true..but Betray everything they stood for? No! they had to come up with a other tactic. "t-they wont do it! you'll see it they'll come up with something and save me!" She hoped she sounded more fearless then she was.

She wasn't scared of these pirates but the fact that her parents may have to become pirates just to save her. "G'night Miss. Arrow. " Silver said and shut the door to the room. Secret wondered what was tomorrow going to hold...

_**a/n short chapter Now heeheh whos got the bug spray? R&R**_


End file.
